


Untitled 1

by HazAndNi



Category: Bones, Criminal Minds
Genre: Cute, F/M, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazAndNi/pseuds/HazAndNi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendell Bray is cute and also oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is obviously not finished but I want some opinions. Should I turn it into something more? I want some good honest feedback please.

“Wendell wait!” She says, making a grab for his hand to keep him from leaving, suppressing the urge to run away from him. He turns around slowly, eyes distrustful and hurt, but curious. “I can’t sleep at night.” She starts off slowly, cautiously. She needs him to understand, but doesn’t know the best way to explain.  Wendell sits down on the chair, waiting for her to continue. He doesn’t pull his hand away, which she counts as a win. “At first…” her voice cracks at the words but she doesn’t let it stop her. “At first I thought it was because of the hospital, ya know? All the beeping and nurses and cold rooms. I thought I’d be ok when I got home. But then…” She hesitates, takes a deep breath, because she’s about to admit this out loud. About to admit it to Wendell when she hasn’t even been able to admit it to herself. Wendell gives her hand a gentle squeeze, urging her to continue. “I’m scared Wendell. I keep thinking that he’s going to come back for me. That he’s going to sneak into my room and finish the job. “ Tears slip from her eyes but Wendell is there to wipe them away quickly before he pulls her into his lap and wraps his arms around her. 

"You don’t have to be scared, Jessie. They caught the guy. He’s dead. He’s never coming back.” He whispers, stroking her hair. She nuzzles her face into his neck, breathing his scent in. She’s missed it, the soft, boyish scent of him. All those long nights she spent tied up in that dirty basement, and the subsequent nights in the cold sterilized hospital bed, he was all she could think about. And now he’s here. Here for her to touch and smell and just… Feel. Safe isn’t a feeling she gets often anymore, but she feels it now, in his arms and she doesn’t want it to slip away again. She opens her mouth to speak again, to thank him, to ask him to stay. She’s not really sure which but he beats her to it.

 “I’ll stay here, if you want me to. If your boyfriend won’t mind.” He growls the last bit, like it hurts to say.

 “My… My boyfriend?” her head shoots up from his neck, eyes full of confusion before it hits her. “You think that Morgan is my boyfriend?” Wendell offers a small nod and she bursts out laughing, nearly falling from his lap. “Oh my god, NO!” 

“What? It’s not unreasonable to think that a girl like you and a guy like him would be together.” He states defensively. “

What do you mean a girl like me?” 

"Uh, um, I’m just saying that… Well I mean, you’re an attractive…. And he’s uh.” His cheeks pink up as he stammers and she can’t help but find it adorable, placing her hand on his cheek to silence him. 

“Wendell, Morgan and I are totally just friends. Besides, um I’m not really… His type, if you get what I’m saying.” She giggles, shooting him a look that says she’s trying to tell him something without words. Wendell thinks about it for a second. Why wouldn’t she be his type.


End file.
